


Let Me Be The One To Save You

by Val_Brown



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero(Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP... that is all... just PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be The One To Save You

“What the fuck Iero!?” Tommy bellowed as he barreled into the dressing room glaring at everyone in his path.

“What?” Frank asked as he peeled his sweat soaked shirt over his head and tossed it in the general direction of the laundry pile.

“What the fuck happened out there?” Tommy gestured angrily toward where the stage was and ran his hand through his hair.

“Dude, calm down. I took care of it. It won’t happen again, security is being tightened.” Frank sat down to take his sneakers off as Tommy paced the floor in front of him.

“It should have already been taken care of; that should have never happened!”

“Tommy, relax. I’m not hurt, Gee is fine and so are Mikey and Ray. Calm down,” Frank said as he stood up, and put his hand out to touch Tommy’s arm. Tommy struck out angrily, pushing Frank’s hand away.

“It’s… Fuck, Frankie, you could have really been hurt!” Tommy yelled as he angrily turned and stalked around the room.

“Tommy, stop it! It’s not the first time, and believe me it’s definitely not the worst. At least this time I came out of it with no injuries.” Frank shrugged and walked toward the small bathroom.

Tommy stopped pacing and lunged at Frank, pinning him to the wall. “How can you be so nonchalant about it Frankie? How can you just brush it off like it’s no big deal?”

“Because it is no big deal, seriously.”

Tommy growled in frustration and smashed his lips against Frank’s, biting at Frank’s lower lip, his tongue slipping between Frank’s teeth, tasting. Frank’s hands came up as if to push Tommy away; instead his hands fisted in Tommy’s shirt, pulling him closer, while he let his legs spread further apart so Tommy could press his thigh between them. Frank’s head fell back against the wall, giving Tommy access to the hollow of his throat. “You can’t get hurt Frankie… You can’t.”

“I was… Fuck, Tommy,” Frank panted as Tommy’s hand found its way to his waist band, then lower, cupping and rubbing over his hard on. Tommy’s hand moved back to the button on Frank’s jeans, quickly popping it open and sliding the zipper down. “Tommy? What…”

“You can’t get hurt Frankie,” Tommy repeated as he slipped his hand inside Frank’s jeans, wrapping his fingers around Frank’s cock. His other hand slid around Frank’s waist, pushing his jeans down to mid thigh. “I can’t lose you.”

“What? Tommy…” Frank’s voice broke as Tommy’s fingers slipped between his cheeks and rubbed over his hole. “Oh fuck.”

“You can’t… Fuck I was scared,” Tommy’s pressed the tip of his finger inside Frank, making them both groan. Pressing kisses along the line of Frank’s jaw, Tommy brought his hand up and pressed his fingers to Frank’s lips, pushing them inside. “Suck.”

Frank let his tongue flick over the tip of Tommy’s fingers before sucking them into his mouth, wetting them. The hand not in Frank’s mouth began moving slowly, rubbing over the head of Frank’s cock, smearing the precome over the palm of Tommy’s hand and Frank’s belly. Tommy pulled his fingers from Frank’s mouth and pressed them back between Frank’s cheeks. “Frankie…”

“Tommy… Fuck!” Frank pressed back against Tommy’s fingers unconsciously. Tommy pushed one finger inside, thrusting in and out as he rubbed his other hand over Frank’s cock. Catching Frank’s moan with his mouth, he pushed another finger alongside the first. Releasing Frank’s cock, Tommy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a packet of lube and tore it open as he let his fingers slide out of Frank. Before Frank could whine about the loss, Tommy slicked his fingers up and flipped him around so he was facing the wall and thrust three fingers back in to the knuckle, making Frank whine high in his throat.

Tommy leaned close, his lips barely touching Frank’s ear, “You don’t understand Frankie.” Tommy twisted his wrist and curled his fingers as he pulled his fingers free and opened his own jeans, pushing them down just enough to free his cock. He pulled a condom from his pocket; licking Frank’s ear as he got it open and rolled it on. “I love you.” Tommy pushed in all the way and paused, his hands tight around Frank’s hips.

“Jesus… Fuck,” Frank groaned as Tommy started thrusting, pushing Frank against the wall. “T—Tommy, fuck… I… I love you.”

Tommy wrapped his right hand around Frank’s cock and jerked in time with his thrusts. “Come on Frankie, come for me, please.”

“Fuck, Tommy…” Frank shook and threw his head back on Tommy’s shoulder as he came. Tommy sank his teeth into Frank’s shoulder and thrust twice more before he came, pressing Frank into the wall. Tommy grabbed the base of the condom as he pulled out, kissing Frank’s neck when he groaned. Hitching his jeans over his ass, Tommy walked toward the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up; after tucking himself back into his jeans, Tommy walked back to Frank with a washcloth.

“Frankie?”

Turning slowly, Frank smiled up at Tommy. “You gonna clean me up now since you messed me up?”

Tommy didn’t say anything he just kissed Frank softly and cleaned him up, helping to tuck him back in his pants. “I meant it Frankie, I do love you, I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. It’s alright, I promise.” Frank pushed up to his toes and pressed a kiss to Tommy’s mouth. “I love you too. Took you forever to tell me though.”

Tommy just laughed and pulled Frank close, kissing him again.


End file.
